Kamin Naegino
by RanKuro
Summary: What would happen if Sora had died a year after her parents death. So who is the pink haired guy showing up at Kaleido Stage. Warning shoujo ai, yuri. Sorry I am terrible at summaries


Kamin Naegino 1

DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I **don't** own Kaleido Star!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Warning this is going to be shoujo ai. I am sorry if the characters are out of character.

"talking"

'thinking'

#places or times#

Chapter 1

"I AM HERE!" a tall slim teenager wearing a long sleeve blue shirt and black cargos stood in front of the air port. His brown eyes shimmered and the wind swept through his short pink hair. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and smiled brightly. Then pulled out of his pocket he pulled a handbook on America. Kamin flipped through the book until he found the right page. His smiling face faded into blankness as he stared at the map.

"Which way to Kaleido Stage? Maybe it is this way." Randomly he set out in a direction with his nose in his book and rolling around his black suit case. He passed through many different places and at some point he ended up taking a bus, but he never found Kaleido Stage.

"Ugh I think I am lost." Kamin clutched his head in frustration when he noticed a newsstand.

"Hmm may be I will ask directions over there. He quickly walked over to the newsstand and stood next to a tall man with spiked black hair with red tips.

"Hello, um excuse me but where is Kaleido Stage?" he asked the old lady. Instead of the lady answering the man standing next to him answered.

"Kaleido stage?" asked the man. The man suddenly dropped his news paper on the counter and grabbed Kamin's arm and felt the muscles there then grabbed Kamin's leg and felt the muscles there.

"Hmm pretty good. You have strong muscles." The Kamin suddenly leapt backwards suddenly afraid of the man.

"Whoa what are you doing?! I don't swing that way!" He said as he prepared himself to run away if need be. The man rubbed his temple.

"You really should watch out." The man said.

"What?"

"You really should watch out." Repeated the man.

"Yeah I should really watch out for you." Kamin said eyeing the man warily.

The man sweat dropped and rubbed his temple again then pointed at the teenager's suitcase which was next to the stand.

"I meant the suitcase." Then suddenly a creepy looking man that had been standing near the news paper stand grabbed the suit case and ran. The teenager stood there staring dumbly watching the guy get away with his suit case. Then after a minute he regained his senses and started chasing after the thief.

"Hey stop right there." He shouted as he chased after the thief when a nice boy suddenly threw a pair of roller blades at him. He leapt into the air and caught them

"Thanks!" Kamin shouted as he slipped on the skates and sped after the thief. The thief suddenly seeing the teenager catching up ran across the intersection causing many cars to block it. But the teenager easily avoided the cars. The thief seeing that hadn't stopped the pink haired teenager he ran through a crowded market. The teenager followed and then suddenly jumped on a lounge chair which served as a makeshift trampoline then somersaulted onto the over hang, and then preformed jumps, flips, and spins onto the other over hangs, and then landed on the ground in front of the thief. He easily kicked the thief's feet out from under him, and then flipped to land lightly on top of the suitcase which was on the thief's stomach. He let out a sigh of relief when he suddenly heard clapping and cheering around him. He smiled sheepishly at the crowd and rubbed the back of his head. Unknown to him the man with the black spiky hair watched him from a nearby car before driving away.

Sometime later

"Ack I am going to be late for the audition!"

"I am sorry we held you up because we thought that you had run away from home." Said the buff police man as he carefully navigated the police truck though the traffic. Kamin sighed, "Nah it is alright. As long as I get there and are able to perform I am happy." He said his act of indifference was broken by the impatient drumming of his fingers. When they stopped at Kaleido Stage Kamin literally flew out the door with his suitcase.

"thank you Mr. Policeman!" then Kamin disappeared inside.

"I will be seeing you soon Kamin Naegino."

#Audition Room#

the audition room was absolutely silent. All that could be heard was the scratching of pencils, and the rustling of papers.

'I am almost done almost done' was the mantra that Layla was saying in her head. Though she wouldn't admit it she was really board. Her face was schooled bland and she worked mechanically rating each auditioner. Then the door suddenly banged open and in the doorway stood a tall determined dark pink haired teenager.

"My name is Naegino, Kamin here for the auditions." Everyone in the room stared at him. Layla felt a twinge of irritation towards the pink haired teen.

"The auditions just ended" said a blond teen that looked the same age as the pink haired guy.

"But, I came all the way here form Japan!" The blond haired teen looked rather taken back by that.

"Well, come up on stage."

"No" Layla stood up her crystal blue eyes met his shining brown ones. Layla frowned slightly and said, "The auditions are over."

"But I have an excuse. Someth"

"I don't care about what caused you to be late. No matter what happens a show is always begins on time.

"But"

"Just go home." With that Layla turned and walked out the door next to the stage forcing herself to walk with calm even strides. As soon as Layla stood and left all the other judges followed her out the door. Kamin watched with horror as his dream shattered into tiny pieces. Dejectedly he walked out of Kaleido stage. Then he suddenly heard someone calling his name.

"Kamin san wait!" Kamin turned to see the blond teen running towards him. The blond teen stopped in front of Kamin.

"Stay, we need a performer for tonight to sub in for a performer who has just been injured."

"Wait so you want me to sub in for the performer."

"yes"

"is that really okay?" Kamin asked suspiciously. The blond teen laughed and said, "Yes this is coming from Boss Kalos."

"Wait you are Kalos?!" exclaimed Kamin wide eyed. The blond teen laughed again and said, "No, I am Ken Robbins. So will you do it?"

"Sure!"

"Good, now come on we need to get you dressed." Kamin followed Ken to the dressing rooms. After a few minutes a shout was heard.

"What!" I have to wear this!" shouted Kamin when he saw what he had to wear. The out fit was a pink bunny suit with a heart on the chest.

"I am sorry Kamin-san. But the performer that you are subbing for is one of our female performers." Kamin sighed and muttered under his breath "I should have expected something like this to happen to me.". Then he smile, "Alright, I will do it." Once Ken left the room he quickly changed into the outfit. Few a few minutes he stood in front of the mirror staring at his reflection and wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"interesting" said a voice behind him. Kamin jumped in surprise and glanced around the room to see a foot tall doll standing in the shadows on top of a trunk. Kamin slapped his face a few times to wake himself up, "I must be imagining things."

"Are you really imagining things?" Kamin turned around to stare at the doll when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey come on Kamin-san it is almost time."

"Okay coming." With that Kamin rushed out the door and onto side stage. A bright light flared on stage. Suddenly Ken pushed him on the stage. Kamin stumbled then jumped on the trampoline joining the other performers in the air. His face was a light with happiness as he preformed and everything was going well until the he noticed the doll floating in the air.

'What the' thought Kamin then he suddenly lost his footing and bounced on the trampoline on his stomach and then his back. Just when he was beginning to lose faith in his abilities he heard a girl call out, "you can do it pink bunny!".

'pink bunny.' Thought Kamin as a bead of sweat ran down the back of his head, then he grinned and he flipped and spun in the air flawlessly doing the routine Ken had told him and then landed softly on the trampoline. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other performers giving him surprised looks while the audience cheered. Then they all hurried off the stage. Kamin rushed over to Ken who congratulated him.

"The crowd really seemed to like you." Said Ken when Layla suddenly appeared.

"there is nothing to complement about that performance because it was so terrible." Kamin's eyes widened.

"How dare you make a fool of yourself tight before my show?" Layla's face was devoid of emotion yet her voice and eyes portrayed her anger. Kamin could feel the tears begin to well up in his eyes at Layla's harsh words. Kamin looked at the ground not wanting Layla to see the tears in his eyes.

"I am sorry. I wanted to fulfill my dream of performing on Kaleido Stage."

"Now that you have do now see that you don't belong here. Do you also see how foolish you were." Kamin clenched his fists, and grit his teeth trying to hold back the tears. He replied with a faint, "hai".

Go, there is no place for you here." Kamin clenched his fists even tighter turning his knuckles white.

"hai" With that he quickly walked away to the dressing room head down. Ken made a move to follow him but Layla blocked his path.

"Leave him alone. He doesn't belong here. Ken watched as Kamin disappeared down the dark hall.

#A few minutes later#

Kamin appeared at the entrance of Kaleido Stage dressed in his normal clothes. He glanced at Kaleido Stage forever imprinting its image on his mind before he turned and walked away.

#Side Stage#

Layla and Yuri appeared side stage right after their performance and everyone greeted them and congratulated them when Kalos suddenly appeared.

"Where did the boy go?" He asked. Layla looked away guiltily.

#In front of Kaleido Stage#

Kamin had barely gotten anywhere. Kamin sighed and felt about going home a failure.

"Hey Kamin wait!" Kamin turned around to see Ken running towards him.

"You don't have to go home. You passed!". Ken stopped in front of him breathing hard.

"I passed?!" Kamin exclaimed in surprise.

#In Kaleido Stage#

"Kalos what are you thinking. You just passed an incompetent fool" Layla said frowning.

"Ahh but that is what you think now later you may thank me for this. Also I have a feeling that someday the audience will be coming to see him." Kalos then walked away leaving Layla standing in the shadows.

#In front of Kaleido Stage#

"I passed?!" said Kamin in surprise.

"Yeah Kalos said you did."

"Yes, I did it!" shouted Kamin

"Hey Kamin!" Kamin turned around to see the policeman standing by the police truck.

"Hey Mr. Policeman I passed!" yelled Kamin as he ran to the Policeman. The Police man extended a large hand and ruffled Kamin's hair.

"Good job. Starting today I will be your first fan."

"Thanks"

#At the dorms#

Kamin gazed out the window grinning madly. He had made it into Kaleido Stage. Now he was one more step closer to his dream. Kamin turned away from the window to see the doll from the dressing room on his desk.

"What is that doing here?" Kamin asked himself.

"So you can see me." Said the doll its gaze seemed to see into his soul.

"what the……. the doll can talk." Kamin twitched.

"Who are you calling a doll!" exclaimed the foot tall figure which floated into the air face to face with Kamin. The figure sketched a bow, "I am Fool, the Spirit of the Stage." Kamin twitched.

"Spirit of the Stage." Kamin twitched again, and then……….

Okay that will be the beginning of the next episode. Please tell me if you like it or not. Any type of review will do. I will probably if I get a chance rewrite this.

RanKuro


End file.
